


ten & twelve

by complicatedfreak



Series: growing up together [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Baking, Best Friends, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicatedfreak/pseuds/complicatedfreak
Summary: 10-year-old Isak doesn't like 12-year-old Even being proud of his tallness (maybe he does, but Even and his ego didn't need to know that).





	ten & twelve

“Am I doing it right?” The 10-year-old child looked at his best friend with wide green eyes, waiting for the approval from the older lad.

Even clicked his tongue while narrowing his eyes as he inspected the pastries presented to him by Isak. As for the sake of intimidation, he put his thumb under his chin while the rest of his fingers were balled up on his palm.

A tray filled with half a dozen of red cupcakes were in front of Even as Isak held on its sides. Isak tried to stop his fingers from shaking because of the nervousness from the rejection that his cupcakes might get from Even. The cupcakes sitting silently in the tray were just pulled out from the oven just two minutes ago, and Isak was hoping that these cupcakes could please Even.

After a few seconds of inspection, Even let out a hum of approval. “Perfect. They’re good to go.” The 12-year-old replied with a ‘thumbs-up’ sign directed to Isak.

As if those 5 words were the only key to unlock Isak’s happiness. Isak let out triumphant squeal, putting the tray down on top of the counter beside him as he spread his arms and wrapped them around Even’s shoulders. He buried his head under the Even’s chin, the smile on his lips still not disappearing.

“I’m glad I finally made them fine.” Isak said, his words sounding a little unclear, but Even heard them perfectly fine as his heart almost melted a little. _Almost._

Even slid his arms around Isak’s waist, pulling him closer as he puts his lips near Isak’s ear. “But you always make delicious cupcakes. I don’t know what makes this batch special.” He whispered as nuzzled his nose on the shell of Isak’s ear.

Biting his lip, Isak tried to prevent himself from giggling. He pulled his head away from Even and looked at the taller lad in front of him. Green met blue. “Why do you like doing that?” He giggled as he continued, “It tickles, y’know?”

Even couldn’t help but to smile at the satisfaction. Of course that little gesture of his tickled Isak. As a matter of fact, it was one of the long list of things that he could use to tickle Isak, and it’s Even’s personal favorite. He broke the stare as he lowered down his head beside Isak’s ear another time, and whispered, “Why do you think I like doing that? It’s because it tickles you.” And nuzzled his nose again on the same spot similar to earlier.

Isak didn’t stop himself from giggling already. “Stop it.” He tried saying it in a serious tone even though he knew Even wouldn’t buy it. After their handful of years of friendship, he still hadn’t managed to pull out his serious tone whenever he’s interacting with his best friend. He even thought that it might just be because his voice was too squeaky for him to be taken seriously.

Eventually, Even straightened his posture and looked down on Isak, locking their eyes in the process. “You can’t tell me what to do.” He smiled, “You’re younger than me, and Mamma left me in charge.” He stuck out a tongue because of the mature 12-year-old he is.

Isak blinked while thinking if Even really just stuck out his _tongue_ at him, “Some responsible person you are.” He blinked again. Even sticking out his tongue didn’t really surprise Isak that much, since he does it almost all the time. Not that Isak’s complaining. He actually thought that it’s quite cute.

“You’d be surprised by how responsible I can be.” Even winked at him, and before Isak could even protest from that white lie, Even spoke up again. “How ‘bout we decorate those cupcakes of yours, yeah?”

Because his smile was growing a little too big for Isak’s liking, he bit his bottom lip. He looked up at Even’s eyes and nodded with enthusiasm. Isak swore there were times when he hated Even. He had a lot of friends, yet only Even could make him smile that way. Maybe it’s a best friend thing? Though, he kind of doubts that.

Even walked in front of the counter where Isak put the cupcakes from earlier before they hugged. There were three half-a-dozen red velvet cupcakes in two trays waiting to be put on some frosting on top. On the other side of the counter wasn’t much of a mess, in Even’s perspective. There was a huge bowl with some leftover red dough inside, their bottle of red food coloring wasn’t even capped beside it. Remnants of flour and some cocoa powder were yet to be swept. Some used spoons were lying on top of the counter, as well as some used cups. The shells of the eggs they’ve used for the cupcakes were silently sitting on the side of the counter on top of an empty egg carton.

Not much of a mess.

“Let’s get the cupcakes to cool down for a few minutes.” Even suggested, “And then let’s clean up so Mamma won’t be angry when she gets home.”

Once again, Isak nodded with a smile. He took one of the trays and walked over the dining table. Only one, because that’s what his small hands could hold, as Even once told him. Though, Isak thought that won’t be a problem when he grows up, because by then, he’ll have a pair of huge hands that could carry two trays instead of one. Carefully, he put the tray on top of the table and smiled at them, remembering that Even was proud of him when he made these cupcakes.

Even walked in the dining table with two trays on tow. Of course, Even was older, that means he’s bigger than Isak. One of the amazing things that Even can do was carry two trays at the same time, and Isak thought that was a talent not all people could have, especially at the age of twelve.

“Ready to clean the kitchen? And then make the frostings?” Even asked as he placed the two trays next to the tray Isak carried.

“Ready when you are.” Isak grinned as his arm was pulled by his best friend all the way to the kitchen. The two of them cleaned up the counter like they always do whenever they bake pastries in Even’s house.

Baking cupcakes was one of the many things Isak and Even tend to do with each other. It was not a hobby that they do everyday, nor is it a weekly thing. Rather, they do it two times within a month, most of the times, for no particular reason, while there are times when they bake for some reasons they only share between one another. 

“You think Mommy and Daddy would like my cupcakes?” Isak asked while putting the used kitchenware in the sink and rinsing them with water from the faucet. He turned his head to Even’s direction, waiting for a respond.

“I’m sure Mr. and Mrs. Valtersen will _love_ your cupcakes. I love your cupcakes already, and I haven’t even tasted them yet.” Even said while wiping the countertops, his tone filled with confidence.

After a few minutes of cleaning, the countertops are finally sparkly-clean and ready for another set of disaster Isak and Even could throw. “Of course you love them already, you’re you! You always love my cupcakes, whether they taste really awful or not.” Isak replied. 

“Are you trying to make it sound like I’m forced to _love_ your cupcakes?” Even gasped with his hand against his chest, looking as if Isak said something scandalous about him.

“Yep.” Isak said, popping the ‘p’. “You’re obligated to love my cupcakes and everything that I do. It’s part of the job of being best friends with me.” He finished with crossing his arms against his chest with a satisfied smile on his lips.

Even gasped once again. “Well, if that’s the case, then I don’t want to be your best friend anymore.”

Isak frowned, clearly not expecting the answer. He furrowed his eyebrows, “You can’t do that.” He commented, trying not to sound hurt from Even’s recent statement.

With all his might, Even forced himself to stand down and not rush to Isak’s side to apologize to him profusely for offending him. “Yes I can, just you watch me. You’ll have to find another best friend in a few years because I won’t be your best friend by then. Instead, I’ll just be your boyfriend.”

Okay, now _that_ was another thing that Isak didn’t expect from Even as a reply. He felt his cheeks heating up too fast for Isak’s liking, but apparently, it suited for Even’s liking, judging by Even’s wide grin plastered on his face. “Boyfriend? But I’m a boy, and you’re a boy, too.”

“Pfft, you’re a boy, I’m a boy, Mamma’s a girl, so what? That won’t stop me.” Even smiled as he watched Isak shift awkwardly from where he was standing. “Now, enough stalling. Let’s get the frosting.”

The duo already knew what the ingredients were and the procedure of making red velvet cupcakes like the back of their hands. They’ve been baking for almost three years now, and red velvet cupcakes was one of the many things they love baking. Baking was not something foreign to them by now, so Even sometimes wonder why Isak still insists on asking Even if his cupcakes are good enough, which they always are.

“I’ll get the butter cream. Can you get the piping bags from the left drawer?” Even asked as he opened the fridge, already getting the huge bowl filled with butter cream.

“Actually, I think I like to try _both_ butter cream and cream cheese for this batch.” Isak said from where he was standing, observing his best friend in front of the opened fridge. 

“Both flavors? We only made butter cream, but if you want cream cheese too, we could start making it right now.” Even said, both hands carrying a transparent bowl filled with white cream.

Isak nodded. “Let’s make the cream cheese.” He said while watching Even put back the large bowl inside the fridge.

“Alright. One bowl of cream cheese icing for the darling boy over there.” Even cheered as he took some of the ingredients from the fridge and carried them with his arms. Once he got them, he closed the fridge and placed the ingredients on top of the counter.

“Isak, could you please get a large bowl from the top cabinet of the counter beside the sink? I’ll just look for the vanilla extract. I think I misplaced it somewhere.” Even asked without sparing a glance at Isak’s direction, too focused on knowing where he last put the certain ingredient. He turned his back and saw Isak on his tiptoes, reaching for the knob of the cabinet, fingers a few centimeters away from the knob.

“Almost got it…” Isak whispered to himself, trying his best to make himself taller as tiptoed even more and stretched his arm higher, but to no avail.

“Isak,” Even started, but couldn’t continue with what he was about to say because he couldn’t hold back his laughter. The sound of Even’s small laughter made Isak stop from reaching for the knob and focus his attention to the boy trying not to laugh, but failing miserably.

With all his might, Isak glared at Even. “Not funny.” He gritted out and reached for the nearest chair from the dining table, and pulled it all the way to where he was standing on. Isak climbed the chair while grumbling unintelligent words while Even’s laughter filled the room. Isak would’ve found his best friend’s laughter music to his ears, but he couldn’t get himself to even consider it to be music to his ears when Even’s laughing over his _height_ , of all things.

Stepping on the chair, he stood on it until his face was on the same level as the cabinet. He grabbed the knob and opened it with force, still bitter over the fact that he didn’t grow as much as he was expecting.

Isak grabbed the large bowl that Even was referring to, and placed it on the counter. He could still hear Even laughing, and Isak tried to deny his growing amusement for Even’s laughter.

“You could stop laughing now. It wasn’t even that funny.” Isak said as he climbed down the chair that he used to grab the bowl. As much as he hated to admit it, but the chair was actually useful for boosting him up to reach for something he could not reach or too tall for his height. Not that Even needed to know that small fact.

“It was _really_ funny.” Even said with a small laugh. “You were really _cute_ , like, so small. You’re such a smol bean, Isak Valtersen.” He finally stopped laughing and gave Isak a sincere smile.

Even’s cheeks hurt from laughing, as well as his stomach. As much as he tried to prevent it, he couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the mere sight of Isak reaching for the top cabinet. It was a sight Even could marvel for hours and still not get tired of seeing it. Okay, maybe Isak, in general, is the sight he could marvel for hours and not get tired of seeing, but he won’t let his best friend know that, not now. It’s too soon.

“Yeah, yeah, you bully. Here’s the bowl. Have you found the other ingredient that we need?” Isak changed the topic immediately.

“The vanilla extract? Got it. Everything’s here now.” Even waved a small black bottle on his hand in front of Isak. With the use of his other hand, he grabbed the whisk lying on top of the counter. “We’re good to go now.” He directed the whisk to Isak, which he grabbed without another word.

Making the frosting wasn’t much of a hassle, especially when they just needed to put all the ingredients inside a bowl and use an electric mixer for it for a few minutes. Finally, they finished mixing the ingredients without spilling anything on each other or actually wrecking havoc in the kitchen. Sure, they’re good at baking for boys of their ages, but that doesn’t mean they’re good at avoiding to make a huge mess. 

Even carefully took out the bowl filled with butter cream and placed it on the counter. With that, he opened the freezer portion and placed the bowl filled with cream cheese inside.

With a teaspoon, Isak scooped a small amount of cream and tasted it. Even watched with amusement, “It’s good, right?”

Isak nodded while making a sound of happiness while the spoon was still in his mouth. Even snickered from that sound, “Dude, you’re moaning.”

When Isak’s done tasting the cream, he removed the teaspoon from his mouth and handed it to Even. “You wanna taste the cream cheese? And what’s… _moaning_?”

Even couldn’t help but to smile in delight. “You’re too young to know.” He said while ruffling Isak’s hair and taking the spoon from his tiny fingers. As a matter of fact, Isak was actually too tall for his age, but Even wouldn’t let Isak find that out and let his ego inflate.

“Hey, I’m ten years old, I have a right to know.” Isak protested while scrunching his nose in dislike. Even’s always unfair, but of course it still wouldn’t make his love for him lessen by a bit or two.

“So? I’m twelve, and you’re too young.” Even said as he scooped a small portion of cream cheese from the bowl and closed the fridge. He tasted the cream that they made, though Isak did most of the work, yet Isak still wanted to give Even credit for it. “Shit, this tastes _so_ good.” 

With a small squeak, Isak slapped Even’s shoulder softly. “Watch your language!”

“Ouch, that actually hurts a little. For a little guy, you’re kinda violent to be around with.” Even giggled as he rubbed his shoulder, pretending to be hurt from the small gesture. 

“That’s what you get for swearing. You better be thankful your Mamma isn’t home to hear you cuss.” Isak reminded as he grabbed the bowl of butter cream from the counter while Even grabbed the piping bags. 

“You know, I just learned that from the tele.” Even justified while Isak rolled his eyes in response.

The two children walked to the dining table and set their things on the table, right beside where the cupcakes that needed frosting silently lay. With the help of Even, Isak filled in a piping bag with a generous amount of butter cream.

“Do you still want the star tip or do you want to check out the petal tip?” Even asked as he held two metal tips designated for their piping bags.

“Star tip!” Isak said excitedly as Even placed the piping tip on its right place. Once they finally finished setting up the piping bags, they can now decorate the cupcakes. “This is my favorite part.”

“Yeah?” Even asked as he watched Isak hum in approval. Gently, Isak pulled out a cupcake and put a decent amount of butter cream on top of it with the piping bag and the correct stroke that he learned how to do properly just this year, thanks to Even. 

Even loved watching Isak give his best when it comes to doing what he loves, and baking’s one of those things. He felt honored to be able to share and experience different kinds of things with Isak. There were moments when he felt that he wasn’t good enough to be Isak’s best friend, or to be near Isak, but those moments would go away because Isak always chased them away unconsciously. Growing up with Isak was a pleasure Even will always be entirely grateful of.

“I think the cream cheese is good now.” Isak said as he put some butter cream on top of his fifth cupcake. Even noticed the cream inside the piping bag was almost gone, and he thought that Isak might be changing it anytime soon.

“I’ll get it. You stay here and continue on your artwork.” Even said, earning a small smile from the other lad. He made his way into the kitchen and opened the freezer of the fridge. Judging by the looks of the cream cheese, Isak’s estimations were correct, and the cream cheese is good. Carefully, Even took out the bowl and closed the freezer with another arm. He walked into the dining table with the sight of Isak filling some icings inside the piping bag he used from earlier.

He sat the bowl beside the butter cream, “Half of the batch is butter cream while the other half is cream cheese, right?” Even asked, and Isak nodded on his direction.

The two put a generous amount of frosting on each cupcake for a few minutes. By the time they finished frosting all of the cupcakes, there were some leftover frostings, so they decided to ration them and distribute the leftovers to each cupcake equally.

Finally, the cupcakes were all set and ready to be eaten. Even took the used bowls and trays and put them in the sink, promising nobody that he’ll clean them before Mamma returns home, while Isak put the cupcakes on a cupcake stand. 

“Your family’s cupcake stand is tall compared to mine’s. I like it, it can fit a lot of cupcakes.” Isak commented as he successfully put the the last cupcake on the highest tier with a tiptoe.

Even giggled, “Your cupcake stand isn’t as tall as ours because you’re small.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Isak rolled his eyes as he marveled over the tower of red velvet cupcakes that he and Even made. “I hope your Mamma will like our cupcakes.”

“They already love your cupcakes. And you made these. I only helped with the cream cheese.” Even said as he watched the 10-year-old sit down beside him. That’s true, though. Even’s parents always appreciate Isak and everything he does, but Even’s appreciation for Isak was unusually higher than any other people.

Isak raised an eyebrow at him, “You haven’t even tasted the cupcakes yet.”

Even hummed as his hand made its way to the bottom of the cupcake stand and grabbed a cupcake with cream cheese on top. It took years for him to distinguish the difference between cream cheese and butter cream, because he actually liked cream cheese better than butter cream, especially if it was made by none other than his small best friend, Isak Valtersen. 

He took a bite from the red velvet cupcake and chewed it thoroughly as the flavor of the cupcake and the frosting played within his taste buds. It’s no rocket science, Isak’s cupcakes taste really good, bias aside.

“Your cupcake is _beautiful_. Fuck, I’d marry you just so you could bake me another set.” Even said truthfully as he finished chewing his food, which earned him another hit on the shoulder. “Stop that!” He cried out.

“Hush! Again with your mouth. Do you learn other things on television that doesn’t involve any cussing or swearing?” Isak crossed his arms against his chest, clearly not amused by how dirty Even’s mouth could be sometimes.

“I don’t know. Anyway, aren’t your parents coming home any minute now?” Even asked, standing up from his seat and looked up on the clock hanging on the wall near them.

That clearly distracted Isak. He looked at where Even’s looking and saw the clock, reminding him that in a few minutes, Isak’s parents will be home. “Oh yeah. Hey, can I take a plate of cupcakes so I can let Mommy and Daddy taste them?”

Even nodded as he went to the kitchen and took a big plate out. He sat it on top of the table and let Isak pick some cupcakes from the stand and put it on the plate. As soon as the cupcake stand was halfway finished, and the plate was almost full, Isak and Even walked alongside each other outside Even’s house.

In front of the house, the Valtersen household stood proud across the road, with the same architecture compared to the other houses in their neighborhood. Isak’s parents’ car wasn’t on the driveway yet, meaning that his parents weren’t home yet. Even walked Isak in front of Isak’s house.

“Thanks. Though, you didn’t have to walk me across the street. I’m a big boy now.” Isak said as they stood in front of the main door.

“I know you’re a big boy, Isak. I was actually making sure you cross the road safely because you’re holding Mamma’s plate, and if that breaks, then I might get in trouble.” Even smiled when Isak mumbled a small ‘oh’ under his breath.

“I’m kidding. Anyway, I gotta go now.” Even said, and before Isak could even properly say goodbye to his best friend, he felt Even’s soft lips pressing against his own. It took all his strength not to drop the platter of cupcakes he was holding, but it’s alright.

When Even finally stepped away from Isak, he finally got the chance to blink and process what just happened. “What was that?” So many things were flooding his mind, yet that’s the only thing he managed to stutter out.  

“Another thing that I learned from the tele. See you soon, Isak.” Even waved a hand as he walked across the street, leaving a blushing Isak across from his house.


End file.
